The present relates generally to shaving implements, and, in particular, to manually operated disposable razors.
In the conventional hand razor, a razor blade is mounted in the shaving head portion of the razor which is carried on the end of the handle normally grasped by the shaver during the shaving operation. In effecting the shaving operation, the user conventionally applies material, such as lather-forming material, to the face or body portion to be shaved.
Many attempts have been made to provide a handle which incorporates the lather-forming material in the handle. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,146; 4,129,942; 2,019,957; 1,673,590; and 2,818,872. While many of these shaving implements are useful for their intended purpose, nonetheless, they often suffer from several drawbacks. For example, some combination razors provide only enough lather-forming material for one shave, while others require the handle to be flexible in order the squeeze the shaving material out; this latter configuration can result in some discomfort to the shaver if the handle flexes at an inappropriate time.
A need remains for a disposable razor which incorporates an adequate amount of shaving material in its handle.